


Safe In Your Arms

by Edgy_Moony



Series: Safe In Your Arms [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Bondage, Dom! Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Izzy and Jem are only mentioned, Oh and bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub! Alec Lightwood, They are cuties, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ma- hnnnh- Mag-nus please.”</p><p>Magnus hummed and leaned over so his mouth was at Alec's ear. “Please what, Alexander?” Alec practiaclly sobbed at the use of his full name. His back muscles jumped as Magnus ran a hand down his spine until he reached his crack. </p><p>“Please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, cats!! How are you all doing? Hope you're well!! This is essentially what it says it is in the tags, it's very short also. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus knows he shouldn't be doing this, not to Alec Lightwood, star soccer player and adoptive brother of Jace Herondale the most popular boy in school who could make his life a living hell if he ever found out that Magnus had tied Alec to his bed and spanked him until he was begging but fuck Alec looked good like this. 

“Ma- hnnnh- Mag-nus please.”

Magnus hummed and leaned over so his mouth was at Alec's ear. “Please what, Alexander?” Alec practiaclly sobbed at the use of his full name. His back muscles jumped as Magnus ran a hand down his spine until he reached his crack. 

“Please.” 

Magnus shook his head and moved away. Alec whined and tried to reach out and pull him back in but his binds prevented him. “Shh. It's okay, darling. You can come.” With those words Magnus delivered one more hard smack to Alec’s now red ass. Alec screamed and started coming and damn, it was gorgeous, Magnus thought. 

His stomach came off the bed as he arched, his ass high in the air, voice hoarse by the time it was over. He collapsed into a pile of his come and jumped when Magnus leaned over to untie his bound wrists. 

Magnus pulled him up and turned him over gently, rubbing the lines on Alec's wrists. Alec murmured something unintelligible but it was clear to Magnus that Alec had dropped into subspace and that he wouldn't be making much sense for a while. Magnus held him up with an arm around his waist and reached for the washcloth to dip it into the bowl of warm water on the bedside table. 

When the sheets and Alec were relatively clean he laid him down on the bed and tucked a blanket around him. He looked so peaceful like this. Mouth hanging slightly open,a blissed out expression on his face, hair falling around his face like a dark halo, blue eyes closed in exhaustion. Magnus reached out and gently slipped a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Is that okay?” Magnus’s whisper broke the veil of silence. Alec nodded, a baby nod that stopped when his head fell back onto the pillow and he groaned and cuddled into it. Magnus smiled and reached out to pet his hair again. Alec nearly purred and nudged his head into Magnus's long fingers. 

Magnus grabbed his phone when it started ringing and shushed Alec who started and tried to sit up. “Hello? Izzy, hey.” 

Alec sat up with a look of alarm and Magnus reached over and with a hand on his chest, carefully pushed him back down.  
“No, I have him. He's fine, yes. He’ll be a bit. You can? Brilliant. See you tomorrow.”

“What was that about?” Alec croaked. Magnus sighed and handed him a glass of water that he drank greedily. 

“Isabelle says she'll cover for you if you want to stay the night. She can come by in the morning before school with a change of clothes.”Magnus said a bit nervously. Alec blinked up at him, “but- what about Jem?”

Magnus shrugged. “He's out of town on a business trip.” 

Alec looked surprised. “Your uncle just lets you stay here alone?” 

Magnus laughed and Alec's heart beat faster at the sound. “Yes. He trusts me.”

Alec looked down at the empty glass of water in his hands. “I think-” He took a deep breath. “I think that I'd like to stay, if it's okay with you?”

Magnus beamed and took Alec's hand. “I'd like that very much.” 

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“Will you please lay with me?”

Magnus smiled and took the glass and set it aside. “Come here, love.”

Needless to say that when Isabelle got there and let herself in through the patio door she found two teenage boys wrapped up in each other. If she took a picture with her smart phone before she shook them awake and handed them their coffee,no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I'm thinking of making more in the universe of high school, Malec AU's. Kudos and comments are awesome! So are you all!!<3 <3


End file.
